A Winter's Tale
by TheNewIdea
Summary: An updated version as well as a continuation of an older story that I deleted. Ghorbash must stop a plot to kill the Jarl of Whiterun and in the process help save Skyrim from a threat that only the Dragonborn can stop, he just chooses not to. Rated M for sexual themes, strong language, war as well as the mild glorification of heinous acts of violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ghorbash the Iron Hand walked out of the longhouse in Dushnikh Yal and looked around. Most of the tribe was still inside, for daybreak was still hours away. The Orc breathed a heavy sigh and walked around the perimeter of the stronghold, checking the walls and making sure that they were still firm. Once this was done, Ghorbash drew his sword and walked over to the practice dummy to begin his daily swordplay routine.

Five hours later, Ghorbash sheathed his weapon just as the others started coming out to start the day. Chief Burguk and Shel, Burguk's favored wife, exited the stronghold both of them taking ridiculously long strides, their heads held high. Burguk turned to Ghorbash and patted his shoulder.

"Congratulate yourself Ghorbash" Burguk said, "You're going to be an uncle."

Ghorbash only nodded in agreement, saying nothing. Burguk then sat in his chair and began going over the stronghold's provisions.

Ghorbash looked up at the sky, it was forebodingly grey, the comings of a storm. Ghorbash inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of the surrounding area, cancelling out those of the stronghold and focusing on the unfamiliar. Ghorbash initially found nothing, he checked again to make sure, this time he caught it. Coming from the eastern path, from Whiterun, by the smell of it, was a Nord. Drawing his sword, Ghorbash walked over to the eastern gate and turned towards Arob, the gate guard and spoke.

"Smell that?" he asked, "Fresh blood."

Arob drew her bow in preparation, "Want me to take care of it Ghorbash?"

Ghorbash shook his head, "Let me take this one. I could use the practice, besides you've worked too much as it is."

Arob raised her eyebrows, "What are you saying?" she asked defensively, before Ghorbash could give an answer, the smell began stronger, immediately followed by a voice.

"Who goes there?" it called the voice of a Nord male.

Ghorbash rolled his eyes and turned back to Arob."Rest Arob" he demanded, "Malacath favors the strong, but he also favors the wise."

Ghorbash then opened the gate and approached the Nord. The Nord was dressed in traditional iron armor; he had long flowing blonde hair, a faint mustache and dark eyes. He was carrying several weapons, among which were two iron war axes, a steel greatsword and an Imperial bow with a full quiver of arrows. The Nord smiled and walked towards Ghorbash, causing the Orc to take the defensive.

"Come any closer" Ghorbash threatened, "And I'll gut you like a fish."

The Nord sighed, for he had heard that phrase in every bandit camp he had come across and was personally getting sick of it.

"Listen friend" the Nord replied as he backed up, showing his empty hands, "I don't want any trouble."

Ghorbash huffed, for he had heard this too many times and too many times did he almost have his head chopped off because he was stupid enough to believe it.

The Nord shook his head and took off his helmet looking Ghorbash directly in the face. Throwing the helmet aside, the Nord spoke.

"There. Would a man look another in the eye and lie to his face?"

Ghorbash shrugged, "I don't know" he answered, "would a man throw his helmet in horse shit?"

The Nord looked at Ghorbash with confusion and then looked at his helmet and realized that it landed in horse shit. The Nord couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I guess that makes me the goat eh?" he said as he extended his hand, "What's your name friend?" he asked.

Ghorbash lowered his sword but did not sheathe it, keeping tension in the middle of his body just in case.

"I would ask the same of you" Ghorbash answered, not wanting to blatantly give his name.

The Nord smiled and nodded, seeing the wisdom in this, simultaneously remembering what he had read in the old histories of the Orc strongholds.

"Fair enough" the Nord replied, never losing his calm sensibility or his kindness, "I'm the Dovahkiin."

Ghorbash did not give his name in reply, only gave the Nord a blank look wondering why he didn't have a name and instead saying a title that had absolutely no meaning to the Orc in any way.

"You say that as if I should care" Ghorbash said, "Dovahkiin...Got a nickname or something, because there's no way in hell that I'm going to remember that, that is if I have a reason to of course."

The Nord nodded in agreement; "Of course you have a reason to!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "I'm the Dragonborn, the Savior of the Skyrim! How have you not heard of me?"

Ghorbash shrugged and lifted his sword once again, "I follow the traditions of the stronghold. Rule number one: You don't leave the stronghold, and I already broke that once. I have no intention of doing it again. Now I'm giving you ten seconds to get the fuck out of here before I run my sword through your gut!"

The Dragonborn slowly reached for his axe, before he could draw it however, an arrow had entered his hand, causing him to scream in pain. Ghorbash turned around and saw that Arob had been standing there the whole time with her string drawn, waiting for someone to make the first move. Ghorbash turned back towards the Nord.

"Last warning" he growled, "get out!"

The Dragonborn nodded in understanding and limped away, before he was out of earshot of Ghorbash he spoke.

"Do you ever get tired of it? Sitting in that stronghold? Don't you want to go and experience the world?"

Ghorbash shook his head, "I've had enough of that in the Legion."

The Dragonborn laughed in response, "The Legion! A bunch of wet snowbacks who don't know a thing about honor or dignity, which would shake your hand with their right to stab you with the left if, given the chance. Same goes for everyone else in this bloody world!"

Ghorbash pulled out his long bow and fired a warning shot in the Dragonborn's direction, The Dragonborn however, did not move.

"But that doesn't mean that it's not worth it!" The Dragonborn continued, "Go out there and see. Make this world how you want it, it's Skyrim for Talos sake!"

Ghorbash took aim again and fired, this time sending an arrow in the Dragonborn's torso, his armor protecting him from a fatal blow as he limped away out of sight.

Ghorbash huffed and headed back inside the stronghold. Arob walked over to him,

"Ghorbash" she started to say but before she could get another word out, he cut her off.

"I told you to get some rest Arob" Ghorbash said with an annoyed and concerned tone.

"I will" Arob replied, "but not until you get something to eat. When's the last time you had something?"

Ghorbash remained silent, causing Arob to run over to a nearby table where they kept the recent kills of the morning and grab an entire deer carcass. Setting the carcass at Ghorbash's feet, Arob stared at him.

"Eat it" she said, "It's all for you."

Ghorbash looked at Arob as if she were mentally insane.

"What did you just do?" he asked, "Did you just offer me an entire deer?"

Arob nodded, "Yes" she answered, "you were hungry and it was readily available."

Ghorbash immediately slapped Arob as hard as he could without drawing blood.

"Do you know what that means?" Ghorbash screamed, "The offer of a full deer! It's the same gesture as challenge for chiefdom. It's in the Code of Malacath, have you forgotten that? Or maybe you were too stupid to even use your goddamn brain."

Burguk, hearing the commotion, stood up from his chair and walked over.

"Ghorbash" Burguk began, "What's all the trouble?"

Burguk then saw the deer, "So it has come to this" he continued, "You want to challenge me then?"

Ghorbash shook his head, "I have no desire to become chief you know that."

Burguk raised his eyebrows, not believing a word of it, "Oh really? Then tell me why there's a deer carcass at your feet."

Ghorbash laughed and gave his answer, "Ask your hunts-wife Arob why. She'll cover it up and lie if nothing else."

Burguk turned towards Arob, his voice grave and like the clouds overhead, foreboding. "Did you give him the carcass?"

Arob nodded but said nothing, Burguk continued.

"Do you favor him over me?"

Arob shook her head no in disagreement and still remained silent. Burguk raised his hand and then he too slapped her as hard as he could, he however did not show mercy. Burguk leaned in and flashed his teeth.

"You are a bitch Arob." Burguk sneered, "A sneaky little bitch...but that's why I love you, go get dressed, you shall please me tonight."

Arob was taken aback, shocked at the thought of Burguk giving her notice and so headed towards the longhouse to prepare for the evening.

Ghorbash stared at his brother in complete disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, "You're just going to let this go, without any form of punishment!"

Burguk nodded, "She's my wife Ghorbash."

Ghorbash nodded in agreement, "Yes. Your hunts-wife, you'd be breaking tradition if you slept with Arob tonight. Are you just going to break Shel off?"

Burguk shook his head, "Of course not!" he cried, "Who do you think I am, you or something?"

Ghorbash took offense to this and furrowed his eyebrows, "What did you say?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Nothing" Burguk answered, "I just said that you would do something like that. Break your favored wife off, if you had one to speak of, which you don't because you can't because you are not chief."

Ghorbash without so much as thinking drew his sword and stabbing Burguk in the chest.

"Shut up Burguk!" Ghorbash screamed, "I've had enough of your constant bragging! Just because you are chief does not give you the right."

Burguk looked at his brother, his eyes full of confusion and pain, "Why?" was all he was able to say before his body slid off the sword and hit the ground stone dead.

Murbul, Burguk's mother and the wise woman of the tribe stared at her son's body and said nothing. Ghorbash turned to her.

"I'm sorry" he began, "I just...lost control."

Murbul lifted her hand, "No" she responded, "not him. Not Burguk!"

She stared at Ghorbash; her eyes were cold and unfeeling.

"Get out of here" she continued, "you-you-you murdered Burguk, your own brother! How could you Ghorbash? What did he ever do to you but show you love? He welcomed you home! He took you in when he could've easily killed you as soon as you stepped foot in the stronghold."

Ghorbash hung his head in sadness and let Murbul continue.

"You are not worthy to call yourself a brother of this or any clan. I banish you to the wilderness never to return. May Stendarr and Malacath's mercy protect you."

Ghorbash nodded in understanding and walked towards the eastern gate.

"No" he said, "may they curse me. Curse me for all that I have done."

Ghorbash then stepped outside of the stronghold, never to look back and never to return, just as Nagrub was proclaimed chief of Dushnikh Yal.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ghorbash entered Whiterun Hold at the break of the afternoon, not really going in any particular direction or having any kind of purpose. He stopped for a moment to think of his next move remembering that he had an old friend, Commander Caius that he had met in the Legion and that last he had heard, Caius was stationed in Whiterun. Taking this information in, Ghorbash headed down the road, hoping to reach his destination before nightfall. He was about five miles away from the city gate when he passed Fort Greymoor. Looking at the horizon, he noticed that night was closing in. Soon it would too dark to see without the use of a torch, something he didn't want to risk being near the fort. Ghorbash kept walking; his right hand was on the hilt of his sword in nervous anticipation.

Just when he thought he was safe, Ghorbash's legs were taken out with a bolas. Falling to the ground, Ghorbash tried to cut himself free, but before he could do anything he was struck from behind with a warhammer, knocking him unconscious and causing him to drop his sword in the road. The Nord bandit who was standing over him only smiled as he dragged Ghorbash's body back towards Greymoor, leaving Ghorbash's sword behind.

The bandit heaving Ghorbash through the gates called towards the others who were practicing in the courtyard.

"Hey guys look what I got!" he bragged as he dropped Ghorbash's legs in the middle of the courtyard, "I got us an Orc."

One of the bandits, a Dark Elf by the name of Pathos, stared at Ghorbash with curiosity, "He's a Tribal Orc. Where did you find him Odin?"

Odin simply laughed and shook his head, "I found the filth wandering outside the fort heading towards Whiterun. Thought he could just slip by without us noticing I guess. Showed him a thing or two eh?"

Pathos smiled, stood up and turned towards two others, a female Imperial, Sahinto and a male yellow scaled Argonian, Cuts- His-Losses.

"Get him chained up to the prison" Pathos demanded, "The boss would want to deal with him personally."

Sahinto and Cuts nodded, grabbed Ghorbash's arms and legs respectively and slowly walked down to the prisons.

Odin and Pathos meanwhile, walked over to the forge where Jaren, a Khajiit, was busy shaping some armor at the workbench.

"What have you got for us today Jaren?" Odin asked, "Anything good?"

Jaren laughed and put down his hammer, "What makes you think I have something for you huh? No, this is for me."

Jaren knelled down underneath the workbench and pulled out a steel shield and handed it to Odin.

"This is for you" Jaren continued, "Finest steel in all of Whiterun Hold."

Odin raised his eyebrows at this, "Even better than Grey-Mane's Skyforge?" he asked.

Jaren nodded in agreement.

Pathos was patiently waiting behind Odin, saying nothing. Jaren saw this and spoke.

"Speak Pathos. What is it that you want?"

Pathos shrugged and stepped forward, "Nothing" he answered, shifting his weight from one side to the other, ultimately favoring the left, "I just wanted to talk to you about Sahinto."

Jaren smiled, "Ah yes, Sahinto, the Imperial goddess of the North. What do you want to know?"

Pathos clenched his fists; his face became red with anger as he was seconds away from pulling his dagger.

"I want you to leave her alone do you understand me?" Pathos said threateningly, "Or Azura as my witness I will skin you alive. I did not risk everything just so you guys can carry on like you do."

Jaren lifted his arms innocently, "What have I done? She came to me, feeling unwanted. I made her happy; made her feel things she hasn't felt in years, maybe even her whole life. What's the problem?"

Pathos laughed sarcastically, "The problem? The problem is that I risked my entire existence to bring her here, to keep her safe from the war and earn some gold. But all you think about is getting your dick inside of her, which I believe you already did."

Jaren laughed again, this time it was met with Pathos' fist hitting his jaw, sending the Khajiit into the wall of the forge.

Odin extended a hand, helping Jaren up and turned to Pathos.

"Just take it easy man" Odin said, "We don't need this. Not tonight."

Pathos breathed heavily and relaxed, "You're right" he replied, "I'm sorry Jaren. I really am."

Jaren shook this off, "I deserved it. Now come on, let's go see what Agnis is cooking for dinner."

Odin and Pathos laughed at this, "Probably venison again" they said in unison, as they entered the fort with beer and women on their minds, groins and hearts.

Ghorbash awoke chained to a wall in the Fort Greymoor Prison. In front of him was Cuts-His-Losses, who was sharpening a small dagger. Looking himself over, he realized that he was dressed in rags, his armor having been taken from him in his unconscious state. Sahinto was leaning over a table in the corner of the room; on this table was the body of a troll.

"Good" Cuts said as he noticed Ghorbash stirring, "You're awake."

Ghorbash turned towards the Argonian, blinking to get his eyes used to the few candles and lanterns that lit the room.

"Where am I?" Ghorbash asked hope and curiosity sipping in.

Cuts smiled and answered him honestly, "You're in Fort Greymoor Prison, five miles west of Whiterun chained to a wall."

Ghorbash couldn't help but laugh at Cuts' response. "Glad to see you're honest bandits."

Cuts bowed mockingly, "I try."

Ghorbash looked around the room and noticed the numerous empty cells.

"What you couldn't bother to put me in one of those?" Ghorbash continued, "I mean if you're going to kidnap someone at least make them comfortable."

Cuts shook his head at the word _kidnap_, "We didn't kidnap you. That's not our way. Our way is simple, you stay here for three days, and during that time you will be tested to see if you are worthy to become one of us. If you prove useful you and I are going to be family. If you prove useless however..."

Ghorbash already knew what the answer was and so beat Cuts to the finish. "Kill me" Ghorbash said with a bit of sarcasm,"Believe me I know."

Cuts smiled and continued sharpened his dagger; "It's good that you know" he began once more, "It means you have a chance."

Sahinto huffed in annoyance, "Don't start getting attached to him" she warned, "He probably won't even make it that far."

Cuts turned towards her, giving her an equally annoyed look." You have no faith in people do you?"

Sahinto slammed her dagger into the table hard and turned sharply towards Cuts.

"I have faith in a lot of things" Sahinto replied, "I have faith that the sun will come out every day, I have faith that it will rain occasionally, I have faith that the dragons will stay dead. What I don't have faith in is you, you miserable, sad piece of worthless shit. You're not even worthy to be made out of boots."

Cuts pretended to shrink away in fear.

"Oh goodness me!" he cried, hamming it up to the tenth degree, "Whatever shall I do?"

Cuts then stood up straight.

"I know" he continued as he aimed his dagger at Sahinto.

"How about we play a game? It's called Stab the Imperial bitch!"

Sahinto ran over to the table and retrieved her dagger and squared Cuts, "Is that a challenge?"

Ghorbash cleared his throat, causing Cuts and Sahinto to turn his way.

"What do you want Orc?" Sahinto asked, now more annoyed than ever.

Ghorbash shrugged, "I want for you to release me" he answered.

Cuts and Sahinto looked at each other, each of them bearing the same look of 'He did not just say that.' Cuts moved closer, his right eyebrow rose slightly.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Cuts replied.

Ghorbash nodded, "Yes I did. Let me go."

Cuts laughed sarcastically, "And why would I do that?"

Ghorbash sighed and spoke the truth, "I want to take this test of yours. Whatever it is I'm ready. But you have to let me go."

Cuts turned towards Sahinto, "What do you think?" he said, "Can I trust him?"

Sahinto shook her head in disbelief, "It's not like he has much a choice now does he? I mean it's either he joins us or dies, so...release him."

Cuts nodded and began undoing Ghorbash's shackles, Sahinto kept her blade on Cuts neck the entire time, watching his every move.

Once he was free, Ghorbash looked at both of them and smiled.

"What's your name?" Ghorbash asked turning to Cuts.

Cuts once again had that face of 'He is really not doing this' and reluctantly extended his hand. "Cuts-His-Losses" he answered.

Ghorbash turned to Sahinto and asked the same question, she, bearing the same face as before answered awkwardly, "Sahinto."

Ghorbash nodded and walked towards one of the cages and retrieved his armor, his weapons were kept elsewhere. As soon as Ghorbash put on the armor, Cuts and Sahinto immediately got on the defensive and trained their weapons towards him, but Ghorbash remained passive.

"It's alright" he said reassuringly, "I'm not going to do anything rash. I stake what's left of my honor as an Orc on it."

Cuts and Sahinto somehow found reassurance in this and sheathed their weapons as they led Ghorbash out of the prison to the fort.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Cuts lead Ghorbash to the kitchen area. Pathos, Odin and Jaren were already sitting at the table. Agnis was sweeping contently in the corner of the room minding her own business and not saying anything. Cuts motioned for Ghorbash to take the middle seat between himself and Figleaf, a Wood Elf. Ghorbash complied and said nothing. Pathos turned towards Cuts and Sahinto.

"What are you doing?" Pathos asked, "He's supposed to be chained to the wall!"

Cuts nodded, "Yes" he answered, "but he wanted to take the test."

Pathos looked Ghorbash over, "Does he now?" he said, "Well you can just tell him to go back where he came from if that's the case. Boss said we can't take anymore, might as well just kill him."

Cuts shook his head in disagreement, "Come on, surely we could some more hunting detail. Besides he's not hurting anyone."

Pathos gave a glaring look and slammed his fist down on the table. "That's what you always say!" Pathos shouted, "We're bandits. We take things, we kill travelers and we don't cave in to our emotions like some weak snowbacked skeever."

Cuts flashed his teeth, his claws and scales pulsed with anticipation. "Just because we're bandits doesn't mean that we can't show a little bit of class."

Pathos huffed and threw an apple Cuts' way, the apple bouncing off the Argonian's head and landing on the floor.

Figleaf quietly ate his piece of venison, trying to block out Cuts and Pathos' constant arguing. Ghorbash reached over and grabbed a piece of bread but Cuts slapped it out of his hand.

"You don't eat" Cuts said leaning in, "Until the boss comes in and says you can."

Ghorbash nodded in understanding and patiently waited. It was at that moment that Ri'saad entered the room, he was wearing his usual clothes but he now carried a large mace, the Mace of Molag Bal. Ghorbash shied away at the sight of the weapon, having heard horror stories from Markarth. Cuts stood up and excitedly greeted Ri'saad to the table.

"We've been waiting for you sir. Please come, sit, eat, drink and be merry with us!"

Ri'saad huffed and spat on the ground, stopping Cuts in his tracks, "I will sit when I feel like it Cuts!" Ri'saad barked, "Do not test my ever dwindling patience."

Cuts bowed his head respectively and sat back down in his seat while Ri'saad made his way around to Ghorbash.

Ri'saad looked the Orc over and looked at his hands. "Why is he not bound?" Ri'saad began, "Where are his bonds?"

"Your prison guards freed me" Ghorbash answered, "I wish to take your test...to prove my worth here."

Ri'saad shook his head and turned towards Cuts, "I told you time and time again and again. You have a prisoner; you make sure that I see them before they are released. I decide their fates not you!"

Sahinto stood up, "Sir" she said coldly, "There's a reason why he's called Cuts-His-Losses. You should deal with him properly."

Ri'saad smiled deviously, "Yes" he said to himself, "Of course."

Ri'saad turned to Jaren, "Chain him up!"

Jaren looked over at Cuts and sighed, "But sir" Jaren began, "Is that really necessary? Can't we just whip him a bit or deny him food for a week? Torture seems pretty extreme."

Ri'saad brought his claws to Jaren's face.

"Don't ever question my orders" Ri'saad exclaimed as he struck Jaren a second time, drawing blood and causing him to fall out of his chair, "Follow them! Understand?"

Jaren nodded and slowly stood up, walking towards Cuts. Cuts' eyes were fearful; the Argonian began begging, pleading to be offered a different punishment.

"Please" he cried, "don't, anything but this! Cut off my tail if you must, my tongue as well but please not torture. I couldn't bare it!"

Ri'saad lifted his hand, stopping Jaren. Ri'saad laughed deviously, "Good idea Cuts" the Khajiit replied, he turned towards Jaren, "Cut off his tail and make him eat it. Then cut off his tongue."

Jaren hung his head sadly and pulled Cuts to his feet and dragged him by the tail to the prison, all the while Cuts was screaming, trying to claw his way to freedom.

Ri'saad sat down in his chair and began to eat; looking at Ghorbash he motioned for him to start eating. Ghorbash nervously complied and grabbed a loaf of bread and a venison chop and began gorging, for he hadn't had food since he left the stronghold. After several minutes of silence with only the sounds of eating filing the room, the bandits and Ghorbash began to talk, Pathos spoke first.

"The guards from Whiterun are getting bold. Soon they'll overrun the fort."

Ri'saad huffed and raised his tankard of mead, "Over my dead body they will! I didn't take this place over for nothing. Soon my friends, very soon, Whiterun will burn, I will hoist Balgruuf over the roof of his palace and throw him off!"

This produced several cheers from the others, especially Odin, Ghorbash however, said nothing.

Jaren turned towards Ghorbash, having developed an interest in the Orc.

"So where do you come from?" Jaren asked, leaning in as he took a final bite of his venison.

Ghorbash sighed, hating to remember the stronghold and answered him.

"Dushnikh Yal" Ghorbash answered, "I was banished. Accidently killed my brother, the chief, in a fit of rage."

Silence came across the room, Ri'saad laughed, "Are you serious? If you're remorseful over that then I might as well kill you where you stand. I have no need for snowbacks here, not in this clan."

Ghorbash stood up faced Ri'saad challengingly. "You'll shut up if you know what's good for you Ri'saad."

Ri'saad stood and met Ghorbash, "Are you doing what I think you're doing? Cause if you are there's going to be one less pig faced idiot in Skyrim."

Ghorbash, without warning, rushed Ri'saad and tackled him to the ground, prompting the others to jump to their feet, weapons poised and ready for a fight.

Ghorbash lifted Ri'saad up and threw him into Pathos, knocking both Pathos and Odin who was next to him to their feet. Sahinto drew her dagger and rushed towards him, with full intent of murder and an end to this madness. Ghorbash however, grabbed Sahinto's hand before she could strike and simply took the weapon and ran it through her hand, causing her to scream in pain. Jaren, in retaliation, unsheathed his claws and took Ghorbash on hand to hand. They grappled for what seemed to be a stalemate, but ultimately Jaren was having the upper hand.

"Give up Orc!" Jaren screamed, "You can't win this. Stop resisting, stop fighting and all will be forgiven."

Ghorbash shook his head and spat in Jaren's face, "I would rather die a hero than become a murderer and a thief."

Jaren pushed Ghorbash to the ground and began clawing at his face; the others simply stood and watched.

Jaren laughed as Ghorbash began bleeding, but the Orc remained expressionless.

"Jaren!" Ri'saad shouted, "That's enough. I want him to suffer pain, to know understand what it means to be a true warrior in this bitter cold land."

Jaren laughed to himself and got off of Ghorbash. Ri'saad nodded in approval, "I did not train you to be killers" he said, addressing the whole room, "I trained you to be fierce warriors. To take back what is rightfully ours, to do what must be done. You know this."

Ri'saad shook his head and continued, "When Ma'randru-jo and Atahbah left after I came here...it hurt me. I saw the world for what it was a dark place full of cruelty and malice. I realized that in order to bring light back I must venture into the dark and route out the wicked and the damned. You are the light bringers to Skyrim. Never forget that."

Ghorbash stood up, instantly Jaren and Pathos grabbed his arms, rendering him powerless. Ri'saad nodded, giving the signal for Ghorbash to return to the prison.

Once again finding himself chained to the wall, Ghorbash looked to his right and saw Cuts-His-Losses, who was naked and barely alive. His tail at the moment was still attached to his body.

"I'm sorry" Cuts said to no one in particular, "May the gods curse me for what I've done."

Ghorbash could only feel pity for him and so tried to offer some words of encouragement.

"Hey" he began, "You're still alive, that's something right?"

Cuts laughed as he coughed up a large amount of blood, "What good is that? I'm dead anyway. Might as well just accept it and let them kill me."

Ghorbash shook his head, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm getting out of here and I'm taking you with me."

Cuts sighed deeply, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not exactly an honest guy. I'm a killer; all I know how to do is fight. Ri'saad is a cruel and evil man; he will stop at nothing until Whiterun burns and is ashes at his feet."

A single tear could be seen from Cuts' eye, he dared it to let it fall.

"I never wanted that" Cuts continued. All I wanted was respect, gold...Guess I got that."

Ghorbash nodded in understanding, "Now what do you want?" he asked curiosity and hope once again setting in.

Cuts laughed and hung his head, blood dripped down from his cheeks and onto his penis, which throbbed in pain and shivered inside of itself, trying to stay as warm as possible.

"I want to live Orc" Cuts answered, "I want to do some good for a change. Don't know what good is...like I said before I don't know much expect fighting."

Ghorbash shook this off, "Everyone's good at something friend. Maybe you just need to find it."

Cuts smiled again, believing Ghorbash's words. Cuts turned towards him and spoke again, trying to fight through the pain.

"I don't believe that we've been properly introduced. I'm Cuts-His-Losses...who are you?"

Ghorbash laughed, realizing that he never gave his name and complied, "Ghorbash gro-Dushnikh."

Cuts shook his head, trying desperately to remember Ghorbash's name, "It's alright" Ghorbash continued, "Most people just call be Ghorbash the Iron Hand, easier to remember."

Cuts nodded, thankful that Ghorbash had an easier name.

"If we ever get out of this" the Argonian replied, "help me. Help me be good, please."

Ghorbash smiled and laughed, "I'm not exactly good myself." he said, "We can learn together then."

Cuts shivered from the cold, "Damn it's cold in here. It is cold in here?"

Ghorbash shrugged, "Not really. Although it probably isn't helping since you're naked and barely have any meat on you."

Cuts huffed, "I happen to be perfectly healthy thank you; I'm just not muscular is all."

Ghorbash quickly looked Cuts over and nodded in agreement. "Clearly" he said sarcastically.

It was then that the sound of steel against steel reached their ears. Ghorbash smiled, for it could only be one thing, Cuts looked around in total confusion.

"Don't worry" Ghorbash reassured, "The cavalry has arrived."

This did nothing to ease Cuts and as a result the Argonian began hyperventilating,

"I don't wanna die Ghorbash" he said frantically, "There's so many things that I haven't gotten to do!"

Ghorbash rolled his eyes, "Really" the Orc replied, "Like what?"

Cuts shook his head, "That's not important right now!" he continued, "What is important is that I'm this close to dying on this fucking wall in the most undignified way possible!"

Ghorbash looked up towards the ceiling as Cuts began screaming to be set free.

Outside of Fort Greymoor, The Dragonborn was walking down the path, his sword and axe drawn. Behind him were Farkas, Vilkas and Meeko.

"What exactly are we doing here Dragonborn?" Vilkas asked as he drew his greatsword in anticipation.

"I told you" The Dragonborn answered, "Balgruuf's been getting agitated lately, he asked me to clear Greymoor to ease the threat coming from the west."

Farkas laughed and shook his head, "There's always a threat from the west. You're forgetting about the Forsworn, not to mention the vampires at Broken Fang, and the Legion in Solitude. Whiterun's surrounded by enemies."

The Dragonborn ignored this and continued forward.

Meeko sniffed the air around him; he could smell the blood on the wind and gave a low growl in response.

"What is it Meeko?" The Dragonborn asked, "You smell something? Is it bandits?"

Meeko gave a quiet bark in response.

"Good boy" The Dragonborn continued, "Just stick to the plan and everything will be okay. Okay? Daddy loves you; you've been a good boy Meeko, a very good boy."

Vilkas and Farkas stared at each other in disbelief and then at The Dragonborn, who huffed in response.

"It's the only way to get him to listen to me, okay?" the Dragonborn explained, "I'm not proud of it and personally I can't stand the mutt...but he's good company and hasn't done wrong by me yet."

Vilkas and Farkas shrugged and followed the Dragonborn up towards the fort.

In the courtyard, Jaren was back at the forge, sharpening his sword. The first thing he saw was Meeko. Jaren stared at him curiously and stopped working.

"What are you doing here?" he asked talking to the dog, "Get out of here mutt!"

Meeko remained motionless. Jaren rolled his eyes and walked over, taking his sword, a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows with him. Looking around the entrance, Jaren saw nothing and turned towards Meeko.

"I said get out of here" Jaren said sternly as he pointed his sword at Meeko's throat, the dog only laid down in the courtyard as a response.

Jaren sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he thrust his weapon through the dog, ending Meeko's life.

Vilkas and Farkas were on the raised platform on the other side of the fort, having used the distraction to climb over the wall and enter without being seen. The Dragonborn took the direct approach and walked calmly up to Jaren. Jaren looked up, before he could move to draw his sword, an axe was in his head, The Dragonborn only smiled as he retrieved it.

"That's for killing my dog you son of a bitch" the Dragonborn said viciously as he cleaned his weapon.

This was the signal for Vilkas and Farkas to patrol the perimeter of the fort. Vilkas took the left and Farkas took the right. Upon seeing the outside of the fort being completely free of bandits, Vilkas and Farkas met The Dragonborn in the center of the courtyard.

"Alright" Farkas said as he nervously looked up at the moons, "What's the plan?"

Vilkas answered him, "We kill every single bandit in this camp."

The Dragonborn nodded in agreement.

"And what if we find prisoners?" Farkas asked, not sure what he would do if it came to that. The Dragonborn sighed and closed Meeko's eyes. Looking up at Farkas the Dragonborn gave an answer.

"If they're suffering relieve them of their pain. But do it quickly and humanely, Sovngarde will greet them."

Entering the fort, The Dragonborn scanned the area and headed straight, Vilkas once again took the left and Farkas took the right.

Ri'saad sniffed the air around him just as he was about to leave the table and retire for the evening.

"Someone is here" he said, "Someone very close..."

Pathos, Odin and Sahinto stood up and drew their weapons.

"Don't let them leave here alive" Ri'saad said as he headed up to the tower, "If you have to use the prisoners as leverage."

All of them nodded in agreement as Ri'saad ran up the tower and escaped through the trap door into the Skyrim wilderness.

Vilkas entered the dining room, where he was immediately met with Odin. Vilkas countered Odin's blade and broke both his blade and his hand, before running him through with his greatsword. Once Odin was down, Pathos charged in, sword in one hand and a sparks spell in the other. Pathos swung his blade once and kept a constant flow of electricity on Vilkas, while Sahinto was on the other side of the room firing as many arrows as she could. Vilkas, unable to fight them both at the same time called to Farkas.

"Farkas!" he cried, "Could use some help over here!"

Vilkas went unanswered.

Pathos kicked Vilkas in the stomach, immediately followed with a hilt to the face, sending him to the ground.

Pathos stood over Vilkas; his sword at his neck, Sahinto had an arrow covering the door.

"Any last words before I send you to Oblivion?" Pathos asked threateningly.

"Yeah" Vilkas answered, "Tell the Dragonborn that I failed. That it was an honor to fight alongside the Harbinger, a title he most definitely has earned."

Pathos nodded, sighed deeply, "Pray to Stendarr while you can."

Vilkas nodded, grateful that he was allowed this last moment of peace. At that moment, Farkas came running into the room, Pathos immediately stabbed Vilkas, only managing to wound him. Farkas in response squared him off just as Sahinto fired into Farkas' shoulder, causing Farkas to drop his greatsword.

Pathos stared at Vilkas and leaned in.

"Let us walk out of here" Pathos pleaded, "We were never with them."

Sahinto huffed and turned towards Pathos, "Are you kidding me? Ri'saad took us in, gave us food, shelter and a home to call our own. We were with them this whole time."

Pathos shook his head, "Maybe you were" he began, "but I wasn't."

He turned back to Vilkas.

"Let us walk away" Pathos continued, "We'll never come back."

Sahinto laughed and drew string, aiming directly at Pathos.

"You so much as try and I'll send this arrow through your heart!" she screamed.

Pathos stood his sword at his side and walked towards the door to Skyrim. Sahinto remained motionless.

Farkas turned towards her, "Get out of here" he said, "Before you end up like your friends."

Sahinto laughed sarcastically, "They weren't my friends" she replied, "They were my family." With that Sahinto sheathed her bow and walked out.

Ghorbash tired once again to calm Cuts down.

"Listen to me Cuts" Ghorbash said annoyingly, "We're going to be fine."

A blood curdling scream could be heard from the stairs, this was followed by the immediate appearance of The Dragonborn. Looking around and seeing Cuts, The Dragonborn at first shied away at the sight of Cuts' penis which was now grossly bulging and turning blue.

"Adding this to my list of things I never want to see again" The Dragonborn said to himself, "Argonian penis takes over dragon penis by ten points."

Ghorbash laughed excitedly as The Dragonborn walked over.

"See!" Ghorbash exclaimed to Cuts, "We're fine, we're goanna be fine!"

The Dragonborn took off his helmet as he saw Ghorbash.

"Well look who we have here?" The Dragonborn declared as he began working on Cuts shackles, "Caught in a trap are we?"

Ghorbash rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastically, "Are you going to get us out of here or are you going to be an asshole?"

The Dragonborn thought about this for a minute, smiled and gave his answer. "I'm going to be an asshole."

The Dragonborn stood up and left Cuts feet dangling free, his hands were still shackled to the wall.

"What!" Cuts cried, "You're just going to leave us here to die?"

The Dragonborn nodded, "Yep. You're friend here just so happened to insult the other day and I hold big grudges so..."

Ghorbash spat in The Dragonborn's direction.

"You're serious! I insulted you?" Ghorbash began, "I was doing my fucking job and protecting the stronghold you bastard, what the hell did you expect me to do?"

The Dragonborn shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe extend a hand and offer a cup of mead? I tried being nice but you denied me. It seems these bandits have given me a chance to get even."

Ghorbash growled and flashed his teeth, Cuts tried to lift his tail in an attempt to free his hands, he was only centimeters away from undoing the first shackle. Ghorbash saw this and tried to distract The Dragonborn for as long as possible.

"Look I'm sorry" Ghorbash continued, "At least let him go."

Ghorbash motioned to Cuts.

"He's going to die if he doesn't get help soon. Would you call yourself a Nord if you were to let him die?"

The Dragonborn nodded in agreement, "Yes I would" he replied, "Considering that I don't like lizards and you're annoying as fuck."

Ghorbash huffed, "Come on!" he continued, "Show a little bit of kindness and human decency! Is this going to be your legacy?"

The Dragonborn said nothing ignoring Ghorbash completely. Cuts stopped for a moment and laughed.

"I guess the Nords were wrong about you" Cuts said as he coughed up blood once more. "You're not the hero they thought you were."

The Dragonborn sighed, "You're right" he said, "I'm not a hero. Not anymore...but I don't care."

The Dragonborn then stood, drew his dagger and stabbed Cuts in his side before leaving the prison.

Cuts strained to free his hand as he tried to ignore the pain as the dagger kept digging into his side. His tail was on the lock, a simple turn would free his right hand.

"Come on Cuts" Ghorbash said encouragingly, "Just give the lock a turn and you're free!"

Cuts nodded, "I'm trying" he replied, "Almost...there!"

Cuts pulled his hand out and instantly freed his left. Walking over to the cell, Cuts grabbed a spare set of clothes and put them on, pulling out the dagger in his side before freeing Ghorbash from his shackles. Once they were free they looked around.

"What's the best way out of here?" Ghorbash asked as he began looking for weapons.

"There's an old sewer grate that leads out into the plains." Cuts answered, "Follow me; we can pick up weapons from the storeroom."

Ghorbash nodded and followed Cuts to the fort.

The Dragonborn, Vilkas and Farkas long gone, Cuts and Ghorbash ran to the storeroom without incident. Once inside they were faced with a large assortment of weapons and armor. Equipping a steel mace, a mage hood, a set of leather armor and an Imperial bow, Cuts breathed in deeply, realizing that this would be a start to a new life. Ghorbash retrieved his stolen gear and a gold necklace before both of them headed out into Skyrim just as the morning brought on a new day.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ghorbash and Cuts breathed the clean morning air as they stepped away from Fort Greymoor. The sun had just begun to rise in the eastern horizon, barely over Dragonsreach which loomed impressively in the distance. Ghorbash, guessing that the Dragonborn came and went in that direction decided that Whiterun was not a good destination to be heading in.

"We could try for Morthal" Cuts suggested, "Good a place to hide as any. Especially in the marshes, I know a place that we can lay low."

"Do you think Ravencrone would mind strangers in her town?" Ghorbash asked, "I mean Morthal isn't exactly known for its hospitality."

Cuts nodded, "True" he admitted, "But it's safe. Relatively speaking anyway, safer than Whiterun is at the moment."

Ghorbash couldn't help but agree; besides at the very least it was a set destination. Ghorbash quickly gathered his things and headed toward Morthal, Cuts was dragging slowly behind.

"You know it's funny" Cuts said to himself, "A week ago I never would have even considered doing something like this. Normally I'd silt your throat, take your goods and be on my way."

"And what about now?" Ghorbash asked curiously, readying his sword cautiously

"Greymoor had been my home for three years Ghorbash" Cuts answered, "It will be difficult. But-I hope that you can change that. Help me be good and...I'll give you my life's earnings- 10,000 in gold. How does that sound?"

Ghorbash would have simply accepted Cuts' friendship and a promise not to kill or rob him in his sleep. But since Cuts offered, Ghorbash would gladly take the money and perhaps, if Cuts kept to his end of the deal and came out of this changed; he might split it with him.

Heading in a northern direction, the duo passed the triangle that was Redoran's Retreat, Dustman's Cairn and Hamvir's Rest; they then took the road west that would eventually lead them into the town of Morthal.

Cuts stopped for a moment and fell to the ground; his wound in his side was getting worse with each step that he took. Ghorbash turned around to see what the trouble was.

"Don't...mind me" Cuts exclaimed, "Go on without me. I'll meet you at Moorside Inn. We can...talk there."

Ghorbash shook his head, "Nonsense Cuts" he said. "I'm not leaving you here to die."

Cuts coughed up blood, Ghorbash was amazed that the Argonian was still alive. He looked down the road, towards Whiterun and Morthal to see if anyone was coming down the road that might be of assistance, they were only ones for what appeared to be for miles.

"Just calm down" Ghorbash said, trying to keep Cuts awake to prevent him from going into shock, "I'm going to get us some help."

Ghorbash pulled out a healing potion and forced it down Cuts' throat; he then pulled out a stamina potion and did the same. This did nothing more than to ease the pain, for Cuts was still breathing heavily and extremely weak.

"Get out of here Ghorbash!" Cuts screamed as he tried to push the Orc away, "I'll...be okay."

Ghorbash shook his head and did the only thing he could do and slapped Cuts as hard as he could. The lizard looked straight into Ghorbash's eyes extremely confused, Cuts then let out a short laugh before passing out on the side of the road. Ghorbash gave a sigh of relief and attempted to pick the Argonian up with full intention of carrying him the rest of the way to Morthal, but did little more than rise and fall for Cuts was extremely heavy. Ghorbash groaned and set him down, hidden from view in the side of the road.

Just when Ghorbash was about to give up he heard a voice coming down the road. Ghorbash looked towards Whiterun, the direction of the voice and saw the owner to be none other than Lucan Valerius, behind him was his sister Camilla, who was sitting on a fully stocked carriage driven by a horse that they rented from Alvor, Riverwood's blacksmith.

"I told you time and time again Camilla" Lucan said annoyingly, "This trip is a waste of time! We should be back in Riverwood."

Camilla huffed, "Come on Lucan" she replied, her voice full of desperation, "This is Skyrim for Mara's sake. Where's your sense of adventure? Besides it'd do us some good, getting out and seeing the world, we can sell wares along the way."

Ghorbash walked out in the middle of the road in an attempt to flag them down.

"Hey!" he called, "Over here, please I need help!"

Lucan, upon seeing Ghorbash and his rough exterior, ignored him with full intention of letting him pass. Camilla however, did no such thing.

"What can we do for you?" Camilla asked as she stopped the carriage in front of him, causing Lucan to stop walking and turn around.

Ghorbash pulled Cuts out from the side of the road. "My friend is wounded." he explained quickly, "If he doesn't get help soon he'll die."

Lucan stared closely at Cuts; on the Argonian's forehead was a strange red birthmark, shaped like a crescent moon. He wondered on what it meant, Lucan searched his mind for the answer.

Camilla stepped down from her carriage and moved to make room for Cuts. She tied down as much of the goods as she could to the bottom, making amble space for Cuts to lie down on one of the benches. It wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would enough to suit the need.

"Camilla" Lucan said warningly, "Do you really think that we should be doing this? I mean after all, they might be bandits."

Camilla huffed, "You have no faith in people do you Lucan?"

Lucan shook his head, "Not particularly no, and especially people on the side of roads pretending to be half dead!"

Ghorbash growled defensively, "Now see here!" he exclaimed, "I have come too far and lost too much for you to simply jump to ridiculousness. I understand not trusting me and that's fine, I wouldn't trust a stranger on the side of the road either, but can't you see that he's hurt?"

Ghorbash gestured to Cuts, who slowly opened his eyes; he was slipping by the seconds. Ghorbash pulled out another healing potion and gave it to him, but just like before this only dulled the pain, it did not kill it.

"Kill me" Cuts begged, "Please Ghorbash...if you were ever...even for a second of your life, my friend...you would kill me and be done with it."

Ghorbash ignored Cuts, for that was the last thing that he was going to do for he owed Cuts his life and a few things more. Ghorbash then had an idea, he turned to Lucan.

"Do you sell spells?"

Lucan shrugged, "We have a few old spell books lying around. It's not much. If you want more you'll have to go to-"

Ghorbash cut him off, for there wasn't enough time for Lucan to tell him the rest. He began looking for the chest that had their tomes inside, upon finding it Ghorbash began looking for a Heal Others spell. Ghorbash did not find it; inside he found two copies Healing Hands, Clean Wounds and three bottles of Vigorous Healing. Ghorbash took the books and the potion, giving the potion and the Clean Wounds tome to Cuts. Cuts, very weakly, opened the book and began to read.

Five minutes later Cuts was finished with the tome, immediately he felt as if knowledge and inner power had awoken within him, he felt stronger, better. Cuts breathed in and equipped the Clean Wounds spell and cast it as soon as he was able. Ghorbash dug in the chest for potions of magicka, finding five small bottles and one big one. He handed the big one to Cuts and kept the rest. Cuts drank the potion and cast the spell again. This was enough for Cuts to be cured and avoid certain death.

Cuts sat up on the cart and looked towards Lucan and Camilla, instinct told him to pull his dagger and rob them blind, but it also told them to spare them the trouble for without them he would most certainly be dead. Cuts suppressed his urges and simply smiled out of gratitude. Lucan sighed and got on the carriage next to Camilla, taking the reins in the process.

"So where are you guys headed?" Camilla asked curiously

Ghorbash looked down in embarrassment, for he knew that asking the Valerius' to take them to Morthal would be overstepping boundaries, still he found himself asking anyway, if nothing else to test the waters of their obvious developing friendship.

"Are you headed anywhere near Morthal by chance?" the Orc asked rather sheepishly.

"Morthal!" Lucan replied suspiciously, "The only reason anyone ever goes to Morthal is if they have something they need to hide or someone that they're hiding from. So which is it?"

Cuts laughed, "You're good Mr. Valerius" he said through his laugh, "Almost too good...It would be wise of you to watch that tongue of yours, it might get you into trouble, more than you bargained for if you catch my meaning."

Lucan nodded slowly, "Yeah" he answered skeptically, "I catch your meaning."

Several minutes of silence followed. Eventually Lucan brought up conversation again.

"So what are you names?" he asked, wanting to get them down should he have to go to the authorities.

Ghorbash answered him, "I'm Ghorbash-gro-Dushnikh and this is Cuts-His-Losses. We're mercenaries hired by Jarl Ravencrone of Morthal to deal with the recent vampire problem there."

Lucan huffed, "You don't look like mercenaries, more like bandits to me."

Cuts became uneasy, for Lucan was getting dangerously close to the truth, at least in terms of his situation, for Cuts knew almost nothing about Ghorbash or past. In fact, the only thing that the Argonian knew was the Orc's name, nothing else came to mind. Cuts figured, if they were going to be traveling together, past lives had to come out eventually. He decided that this conversation would be best had at Moorside Inn and so withheld the topic for the present.

"That's a bold accusation" Cuts said with a small snarl, "What did I tell you Mr. Valerius? Saying such things will get you killed. Especially out here...you never know who you'll run into."

Lucan said nothing, but his eyes became increasingly shifty towards Cuts, despite this, he still found himself heading for Morthal.

Ghorbash stared at Cuts with concern, he didn't say anything, but his glare was enough to tell Cuts that he had overstepped his boundaries. Cuts, on a personal level, didn't really care all that much, but it was just enough for him to keep to himself.

Passing the Crabber's Shack just below Orotheim, Lucan stopped the carriage, Camilla turned towards him, confused as to why he was stopping so close to Morthal.

"I will not stand for this any longer" Lucan explained, "I want to know what it is that they are doing, where they are going. I will not be subjected to criminal abuse."

Ghorbash and Cuts looked at each worriedly, each of them hoping that the other would have a solution or an explanation out of the situation. Cuts sighed and pulled out a steel dagger that he had pick pocketed from Ghorbash just before he collapsed on the ground. Cuts brought the dagger to Lucan's neck causing Camilla to scream and jump out of the carriage in an attempt to flee, Ghorbash stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her in the back of the carriage.

"Cuts!" Ghorbash screamed, "What are you doing?"

Cuts shook his head, "I won't go back to prison Ghorbash, I can't go back. Understand? Ri'saad has to pay for he's done to me, what's he's done to us."

Ghorbash nodded in agreement, "And he will pay Cuts, he will. But if we lose our heads now we'll lose focus. First rule in the Legion, always keep a level head."

Cuts rolled his eyes and brought the dagger closer to Lucan's neck, one swift move would end the Imperial's life. Ghorbash slowly raised his hands in surrender to show Cuts that he wasn't going to make a move. Lucan also raised his hands and remained motionless.

"See?" Ghorbash said slowly, trying to calm Cuts down, "Everyone's nice and friendly. Now why don't you put down the dagger and we can talk about terms?"

Cuts hissed in Ghorbash's direction, "The second I do he'll go running to the guards. I can't let that happen, not while Ri'saad is on the loose...not while I have a bounty on my head in every hold in Skyrim."

"How much is your bounty?" Camilla asked curiously

Cuts thought for a moment, "50,000" he answered.

Camilla nodded and opened a chest in the bottom of the carriage, revealing a the Golden Claw, a pouch of 10,000 in gold, various pieces of jewelry each worth 500, five in total, and the Woodsman's Friend.

"This chest should cover it" Camilla declared, "1,000 for the Claw, the 10,000 in gold, plus the five 500 pieces and the war axe."

Ghorbash counted the amount in his head; it would only be 14,145, nowhere near the amount needed to clear Cuts' bounty. Ghorbash kept this to himself, hoping that it would be enough to allow them safe passage.

Cuts eased up at this and backed off of Lucan, but that did not change his attitude, for he still kept a watchful eye on Lucan, as if he were a hawk hunting its prey. Ghorbash, in an attempt to bring the atmosphere back to normal, tried to strike up conversation.

"Have any of you ever been to Dushnikh Yal?" he asked curiously.

He got no reply.

"Can't say that surprises me" Ghorbash continued, "The strongholds keep to themselves mostly, that's why their hidden in between mountain ranges or deep within forests."

Camilla suddenly sparked an interest, for she had longed to see the mountains and the forests of Skyrim up close and personal.

"What is it like?" she asked, "Living in a stronghold? Is it...hard labor?"

Ghorbash noticed that Camilla had an almost flirtatious tone when she said the words, 'hard labor'; he assumed that she liked strong men who could bench-press 250 pounds or more and had the long flowing hair Prince Charming quality. For a moment, the Orc almost wished that he had that, but to his dismay, he did not.

"Harder than you think" Ghorbash answered, "Most of the work is simple, the hard part is trying to survive your brothers and at the same time to avoid falling in love with his wives."

"Wives?" Camilla asked confusingly for she was not familiar with Orc customs and traditions.

"Yes" Ghorbash answered, "Wives. You see the Orcs don't do things like the Nords or Imperials do. We consider polygamy a service to our lord, Malacath. The more children that we bare for him, the greater the reward, and the afterlife, will be. "

Cuts laughed, "That's stupid" he answered, "One woman nagging you to death is enough, but three or four? Forget it."

Cuts glanced over at Lucan and then back to Ghorbash. The Argonian handed him his dagger.

"Keep an eye on Valerius for me" Cuts said as he laid down on the bench, "If you need me, I'll be sleeping. But do me a favor Ghorbash, don't need me."

Ghorbash nodded, Cuts smiled and laughed as he rested his head on the board.

"I guess what they say is true" Cuts continued to himself as he drifted off into sleep, "People can change you. Sometimes it's for the better, other times not. Only time will tell what kind of change this will bring me."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Moorside Inn was perhaps the emptiest tavern in all of Skyrim, the only person who was there constantly besides the barkeep was Lurburk, who by all accounts was considered the worst bard you would ever find. The air was rank, it always was in Morthal, but now it had an extra hint of rankness, as if something were about to happen, something that would change the face of the landscape forever.

J'Zhargo was sitting at the bar trying not to think. He had come to Morthal seeking solitude and teaching from Falion, the local wizard. He had rented the double bed on the right side of the inn, for he liked his space. Sitting next to him was Brelyna Maryon, who was uncomfortably drinking a tankard of mead.

"I don't like this place J'Zhargo" Brelyna said as she looked around, "It's depressing and it smells weird."

J'Zhargo sniffed the air, he smelled the marsh outside and the piss poor mead that they were drinking, but other than that no other smells came to mind.

"Just take deep breaths" J'Zhargo advised, "You'll get used to it eventually."

Brelyna nodded and breathed in, when she was comfortable she went back to drinking. J'Zhargo motioned for another round.

"Really J'Zhargo" Brelyna replied, "It's nothing."

J'Zhargo huffed in disbelief. "Yes it is" he answered, "You deserve a good time, besides a little drink isn't harmless."

Brelyna sighed, "I don't want you spending all of your coin on me."

She brought her hand up to his, J'Zhargo, in response, looked her in the eyes, at the same time he pulled down his hood, letting the fur that covered him breathe for a few moments. Brelyna's eyes seemed to glisten, as if they were made of the most pernicious gems in the entire world. J'Zhargo said nothing and smiled, for he loved it when Brelyna even gave him a minute more than necessary.

"What are you smiling at?" Brelyna asked, curious as to why J'Zhargo was staring.

J'Zhargo immediately turned back to his drink, clearly embarrassed for his behavior. Brelyna noticed this, she wondered if J'Zhargo cared for her in ways that would go beyond simple friendship.

"I go places sometimes" J'Zhargo explained, "I can't really explain it, but it's almost like-"

Cuts, Ghorbash, Lucan and Camilla walked through the door, cutting J'Zhargo off as the Khajiit turned in their direction. J'Zhargo huffed and went back to Brelyna, only to discover that she was already on her feet, heading to meet the newcomers.

"Hello" Brelyna said warmly, "I'm Brelyna Maryon, Headmaster of Conjuration at the College of Winterhold."

Ghorbash's eyes widened at this, for last he checked, Brelyna was only a student at the College, which meant that something that had happened to the previous Headmaster or she took the fast track to the position.

"Headmaster of Conjuration already, how did you manage it?" Ghorbash asked, getting a confused look from Brelyna. Ghorbash saw this and laughed in response.

"Why Brelyna don't you remember?" Ghorbash continued, "It's me, Ghorbash the Iron Hand!"

Brelyna took a moment, looking Ghorbash over. After a few seconds she gave a smile and embraced the Orc like you would an old friend.

"Ghorbash how lovely to see you" Brelyna cried, "It's been what...three, four years since the last time I saw you?"

Ghorbash nodded, remembering the time that he visited Urag gro-Shub, an old friend of Burguk's. It was then that he met Brelyna Maryon, as well as the then anonymous Dragonborn. The visit was only supposed to last three days, but as luck would have it the situation with Ancano and the Eye of Magnus erupted during his stay. Ghorbash decided to stay and help and it was during this time that he developed a friendship with the Apprentices, expect for J'Zhargo, who he did not get a chance to meet.

Cuts extended a hand Brelyna's way, which she took out of politeness. Lucan kept his head on a swivel, every time his eyes reached Cuts he would hold for a few extra seconds longer than necessary. Ghorbash took his leave of Brelyna and made his way over to the bar with Cuts following close behind.

J'Zhargo, uncomfortable that he was interrupted so suddenly, forgot what it was that he was saying or what he was trying to do. The Khajiit ordered another round, hoping that if he drank enough the answer would come. Cuts and Ghorbash sat at the other side of the bar and ordered drinks. Cuts looked around the room, ignoring Lucan and Camilla, who were talking with Brelyna, and J'Zhargo, who was drowning himself in mead. When he was sure things were safe, he started up a conversation.

"I think its best, before we continue our current relationship, if we get to know each other better."

Ghorbash laughed, "You do realize that you sound as if you're asking me out a date right?"

Cuts rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Ghorbash" Cuts continued, "I don't want to get into a situation only to have you stab me in the back. I need to know that I can trust you."

"Yes" Ghorbash replied, "But how do I know if I can trust you? After that stunt you pulled, I'm amazed that I made this far."

Cuts shook his head annoyingly and got down to business.

Jonna, the barkeep, moved between J'Zhargo and Cuts and Ghorbash. All the while she was absent mindedly cleaning the counter with her bar rag, even though it had just been washed the day before.

J'Zhargo stood up and looked around the tavern, his eyes lazily found themselves on Brelyna. He looked down and for a moment had to remind himself how to walk, for the Khajiit had an extremely low tolerance for alcohol. He eventually moved across the room, each down step a heavy thump and each move forward wider than the last.

"Brelyna" J'Zhargo said, finally reaching the table that she and the Valerius' were sitting at, "There's something that I...need to tell you."

Brelyna could smell the mead on J'Zhargo's breath; she rolled her eyes in disapproval for she could not stand drunkards.

"You're drunk J'Zhargo" Brelyna exclaimed, "You know that I don't like it when you drink. It makes you more irritable than usual."

J'Zhargo hung his head in defeat; his tail sagged on the floor, collecting the dust that gathered there.

"Just here me out" J'Zhargo pleaded, looking Brelyna once again in the eyes that he once called the Twin Moons of his soul.

"I'm listening" Brelyna answered as she folded her arms defensively.

J'Zhargo looked around for a place to sit, he was standing to the right of a chair, but in his exuberated state he did not notice it. Lucan shook his head out of pity and brought the chair directly behind the cat, who smiled at the gesture and sat down.

"Now this isn't exactly easy for me to say" J'Zhargo began, "So I'm going to say it. I understand if you hate me afterwards...but ever since I saw you I felt different. Like something important had happened to me. I can't really explain it."

J'Zhargo took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and continued.

"Brelyna, when I saw you everything became clear. For the first time in a long time I saw beauty in the world. You gave that to me, you showed that to me. I know that we've been friends for the longest time and I know that you in your position it would be impossible for you to even consider it. But I think that we can be more."

Brelyna raised her eyebrows, trying to figure out if it was J'Zhargo or the mead running through him that was making him say all of this. In her head Brelyna decided it was the mead, but her heart told her differently.

"What are you saying J'Zhargo?" she asked curiously.

"I'm saying that part of the reason I came here" J'Zhargo answered, "Was for me to see if we could work. And I think we can-"

J'Zhargo got down on his knees, he was practically crawling to her but he didn't really care.

"We can work together" J'Zhargo continued as he laid his head on Brelyna's lap.

J'Zhargo gently took his hand and rubbed her thigh as if it were made of precious gems, he imagined what she would look like with nothing, he imagined what he look like would to her. These thoughts clouded J'Zhargo's mind even before he entered the bar that day.

Brelyna said nothing. What could she say, what words would suffice? Part of her wanted to take J'Zhargo up on his feelings, for there was reason why he rented a double bed. The other part of her wanted to run, to run and never come back. But she knew that if she ran, she would forever live in regret, always wondering what could have been. Brelyna was not one to wonder what could have been, she never did, never has and she wasn't going to start now.

A figure was sitting in the corner of the room; he was wearing black as if that made him less noticeable. It only increased the patron's awareness of him. The figure's eyes were orange, his skin was pale and if one were to get close to him they would smell something along the lines of dead fish and ash. The figure's hair, also black, was long and wavy, it would have been romantic had it not been for the other features that the figure possessed. He was carrying on his back an Elder Scroll, the contents of which only he knew about, he just could not read it. This figure was none other than Lord Harkon of Castle Volkihar.

Harkon looked around the room, taking in the sights and the smells of the patrons, with particular interest in J'Zhargo, Lucan and Ghorbash.

"Ripe for the picking" Harkon said to himself, "With Alva gone it seems that it is up to me. Shame, she was spying on Morvoth for me, no matter, time to tend to business."

Harkon stood and walked towards Lucan, for he was closest to him. Just as he was about to go through his transformation and turn Lucan, J'Zhargo lifted his head and turned towards the vampire.

"What are you doing?" J'Zhargo asked as he slowly pulled himself, "Can't you see that this is a private moment?"

Harkon turned towards Brelyna and then back to J'Zhargo, "Apologizes" he said with a slight bow, "I was only going to bring you a message."

"Oh really" J'Zhargo said standing up, "And what might that be hmm?"

Harkon laughed and transformed, Lucan immediately ran out of the tavern to alert the guards, Camilla following behind him. Before J'Zhargo or Brelyna could respond Harkon bit J'Zhargo's neck and slapped Brelyna to the other side of the room, knocking her unconscious. Cuts and Ghorbash turned towards the scene, weapons drawn.

"Wow" Cuts exclaimed, "You really weren't kidding when you said there was a vampire problem."

Ghorbash laughed, "I thought it was a lie. Guess not."

Cuts let out a short chuckle in response and looked in Harkon's direction. "How do you want to handle this?" Cuts asked, "Take him out together?"

Ghorbash nodded, "Of course" he answered, "You first."

Cuts rolled his neck in preparation and pulled out his bow, Ghorbash readied his sword. Harkon laughed at their efforts.

"Are you serious?" Harkon exclaimed, "I am immortal! I cannot be killed by the likes of you."

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Ghorbash and Cuts answered in unison, "Give it your best shot!"

Harkon rushed towards them, Cuts and Ghorbash jumped out of the way, each of them taking different sides of the room. Harkon quickly corrected for this and summoned up two gargoyles, one for Cuts and one for Ghorbash.

"Let's see how you deal against them" Harkon replied as he levitated above the room, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a prophecy that needs fulfilling, people to kill and lives to ruin."

Harkon disappeared as quickly as he had been noticed, leaving Cuts and Ghorbash to fend for themselves against the gargoyles. At the moment, the four of them were in a stalemate, the two parties waiting for the other to make the first move.

Cuts turned to Ghorbash.

"Please tell me that you have an idea" he begged as he slowly backed up towards the wall, "Because I have nothing."

Ghorbash shook his head, "Sorry" he answered, "Nothing."

Cuts pulled out a torch and signaled to Ghorbash who tossed a rag doused in oil that he had prepared in the event of a vampire attack. Cuts didn't even bother to look around the room to see if anyone else was clear or not before igniting the rag and throwing it towards the roof of the inn, causing it to burn, catch fire and spread in mere seconds.

"Cuts!" Ghorbash screamed, "There are still people here, what the hell are you doing?"

Cuts shook his head as he ran towards the door, letting his arrow fly and accidentally hitting Lurburk in the head, killing him instantly.

"Sorry Ghorbash" Cuts answered as he left, "I can't go back...but I ain't ready to die either."

Ghorbash, now alone in the situation and in an burning building with J'Zhargo, Brelyna and Joanna still inside, turned to face the gargoyles once more. The fire began to spread faster and faster with each passing second.

"Go!" Ghorbash said to no one in particular, "I'll hold them off, just get out of here!"

Joanna, being the only one able to listen, nodded as she ran to the other side of the room, pulled up Brelyna by the arm and dragged her to the safety of Morthal's streets. The gargoyles made their attack, striking Ghorbash from both the left and right sides, Ghorbash blocked these with his sword as best he could but the beasts still left their mark, large gashes appeared on Ghorbash's arm as a result.

Morthal's guard rushed in, shields at the ready, when a large support beam came crashing down, weakened by the flames that beat it down blocking the doorway to the inn and any hope of Ghorbash escaping alive.

"Malacath preserve me" Ghorbash whispered under his breath, he then went forward with his counterattack, swinging left and right, stabbing thrusts and even using his dagger in his off hand, anything to at least fell the monsters. Ghorbash's attacks did nothing; if anything it only strengthened the gargoyles in their response.

Just before the gargoyles were about to make their second attack, two other support beams, one above the gargoyles the other above Ghorbash, fell to the floor. Ghorbash, in panic, was too frozen to move and surrounded by fire on all sides. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

But death did not come.


End file.
